


The Illusion of Control

by dexstarr



Series: dark arts last writer standing [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: darkarts_ldws, Control Issues, Gen, Incarcerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Finding it impossible to call Barty Jr. his son anymore, he refers to him in his head as ‘the thing,’ and the heap of bones that Barty has become furthers the illusion.





	The Illusion of Control

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com).

The sight of the  _thing_  lying in the bed disgusts Bartemius Crouch. Finding it impossible to call Barty Jr. his son anymore, he refers to him in his head as ‘the  _thing,’_  and the heap of bones that Barty has become furthers the illusion.  
  
Every time Bartemius looks at Barty Jr., he regrets the promise he made to his wife. The  _thing_  should be locked in Azkaban, instead of being nursed back to health by a house-elf. Winky does not care that the young master is a despicable Death Eater; she dotes on him, like Barty Jr.’s mother would have, if she had not taken his place.   
  
Every time Bartemius thinks of his wife, of her dying alone in Azkaban to save her son, he feels bitter. He misses her — the only person he ever loved — and now he has Barty Jr. in her place, an unwanted burden.   
  
Barty Jr. had been named after him, the son that should have been the apple of his father’s eye. But instead of making him proud, Barty Jr. ruined Bartemius’s dreams of being the Minister of Magic.   
  
Bartemius does not love the  _thing_  — not like his wife did — and so it is easy for him to keep Barty Jr. subdued with spells.   
  
_Incarcerous_  is his favorite.   
  
Watching his former son fight against the conjured ropes of the  _Incarcerous_  spell quickly becomes a nightly ritual. Barty Jr. struggles futilely until he passes out, exhausted from screaming threats and tugging against the ropes.   
  
It’s the perfect stress relief, especially after Bartemius is shunted to a dead-end department.  
  
At least he still has control over some _thing._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in January 2011, for Round One, Challenge Eight, of [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com). The prompt was _Incarcerous_ , and Barty Crouch Jr/any canon character. I was the last writer standing, or the winner of Round One.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
